Besoin d'une raison pour te voir ?
by Miyuki19
Summary: Naruto est devenu Hokage. Bien que plus mature, il est toujours joueur. Sa blague du moment ? Faire venir le kazekage une fois par mois pour une très bonne raison. Naru/Gaa. Lemon Yaoi, passez votre chemin si ça ne vous plait pas !


**Besoin d'une raison pour te voir ?**

L'hokage parlait calmement. Il était rare de le voir aussi calme. Mais le fait d'être devenus Kage semblait l'avoir fait murir. Cependant, il ne se privait pas de petites blagues. Comme faire venir le Kage en personne une fois par mois minimum pour de fausses raisons. Mais qui pouvait se douter de cela ? Maintenant qu'il était Kage, Naruto était respecté de tous.

Le blondinet termina son discours et après un bref salue à la foule, il partit. Il avait grandi. Il ressemblait beaucoup à son père physiquement. Et niveau caractère, il n'avait pas changé. Il était resté le même à l'intérieur. Mais il avait appris à se contrôler. Il paraissait donc plus calme. Mais il en était rien... Et pour preuve...

- SAKURAAA-CHAAAAAN !

- Quoi, Naruto ! fit la jeune femme avec colère. Puis, elle se reprit : elle parlait à un Kage ! Oui, hokage-sama ?

- On a un problème, fit-il d'un ton sérieux qui étonna un peu la jeune fille.

- Quel est ce problème ?

- D'après mon espion, l'Akatsuki projette de tuer Gaara. Il faut le faire venir a Konoha. Nous nous devons de le protéger !

- Pour quels raisons voudraient-ils faire ça ? Après tout, le Kazekage n'a plus de Bijuu...

- Je ne sais pas... Mais nous devons réagir.

- Et si c'était un piège ?

- Alors, Gaara serait parfait pour nous aider à défendre Konoha.

- ... Bien. Je vais envoyer un message au kazekage.

Quatre jours plus tard, le Kazekage accompagner de sa garde personnel composé de Matsuri, Temari et Kankuro étaient arrivés. La garde en question logeait dans un hôtel. Mais le Kazekage dormait dans les quartiers du Hokage qui, pour l'occasion était censé dormir dans sa chambre d'amis. Oui, censé. Mais qui a dit que Naruto faisait ce qu'il était censé faire ? Ce n'était pas son genre. Pas du tout.

- GAARAAAAAAAAAAAA cria l'hokage.

- Naruto.

- Quoi de neuf ? demanda le blond, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- Rien.

- ... Ok ! Fit-il sans perdre son sourire.

- ... M'aurais-tu fait venir ici pour la même raison que les autres fois ?

- Oui, ahah ! Mais cette fois, je t'aurais !

- Pourquoi veux-tu me faire découvrir un, je cite : " truc super bon qui te fera super plaisir mais, il n'y a que moi qui peux te montrer ! Et faudra pas le faire avec les autres ! "

- ... Tu verras si tu me laisses te montrer éhé !

- Tu vas continuer à me faire venir sans cesse si je n'accepte pas ?

- Oui !

- ... Bon, d'accord...

- Sérieux ? YEAAAAH !

Après avoir fait une danse de la joie, Naruto se rapprocha calmement du Kazekage.

- D'abord, déshabille toi. J'ai besoin d'une liberté de mouvement. Les vêtements me gêneraient.

- Euh... Finalement, non.

- Mais, tu m'as dit d'accord maintenant ! Tu ne peux pas ! Ce serait mentir ! Serais-tu un menteur Gaara ? fit Naruto, les larmes aux yeux et un air kawai sur le visage.

- ... Non. soupira le Kazekage.

- Yeaaaah !

Une autre danse de la joie plus tard, Naruto se calma et reformula sa demande. Le Kazekage, bien que gêné, obéit. Le blond le fixait sans même cligner des yeux, de peur de rater quelque chose. Il voulait découvrir le corps de Gaara sans aucune interruption. Un corps pâle finement musclé habillé seulement d'un boxer noir qui moulait LA bonne senti son nez saigner sous le regard légèrement inquiet de Gaara. Il lui fit signe que ce n'était rien avant de s'approcher.

- Alors... On va commencer, d'accord ? Ne t'en fais pas si tu te sens bizarre, c'est normal. Je vais beaucoup te toucher.

- ... Ok...

Le blond posa une main tremblante sur le torse pâle, faisant frissonner Gaara. Un léger sourire sur les lèvres, il caressa le torse offert avant de descendre sur le ventre plat.

" Comme prévus, toucher la personne qu'on aime, c'est vraiment super !" se dit Naruto.

C'était la première fois que Gaara se faisait toucher de la sorte. Habituellement c'était la petite main fraternel sur son épaule ou serrer la main froide d'un autre kage. Et c'était la première fois que Naruto touchait quelqu'un autrement qu'amicalement.

Il descendit vers le boxer du roux mais, un léger mouvement de recule de ce dernier l'avertit que ce n'était pas encore le moment. Il remonta en une legère et douce caresse vers son visage et caressa la joue douce et fit le contour du kanji " amour " de son doigt.

Le regard de Gaara se voila legerement pendant le geste, ce qui n'échappa pas a Naruto.

Ainsi, se disant que ça le mettrais plus à l'aise, le blond proposa quelque chose...

- Tu veux que je me déshabille aussi ? Tu serais peut-être plus à l'aise ? Et puis, tu pourrais me toucher aussi...

- ... Si tu veux...

- Seulement si tu me le demande ! fit le blond avec un grand sourire.

- ... S'il te plait...

- Ahah, d'accord !

Le blond se déshabilla rapidement et Gaara ne détourna pas le regard, laissant son regard parcourir le corps musclé du jeune homme. Ses yeux allant des étranges cicatrices de ses joues jusqu'à l'arrondi de ses fesses. Remarquant enfin où son regard c'était posé, le roux leva les yeux pour les planter dans ceux amusé du Hokage qui bien sûr, n'avait rien loupé.

- Elle te plaise mes fesses ? Ah ah !

- ...

- Fait pas la tête, tu pourras les toucher après !

- ... hm. ft-il en rougissant.

- T'es si honnête ! Ricana le blond.

Avec un sourire, Naruto prit la main du kazekage et la posa sur ses fesses. Celui-ci se contenta de fixer les yeux bleues du blond en rougissant. Laissant la main du roux sur ses fesses, les mains de Naruto repartirent dans l'exploration du corps du jeune homme. Cette fois-ci, ce fut le dos de Gaara qui fut victime des mains baladeuses. Une fois le haut du corps bien exploré, le blond avait envie de descendre plus bas.

Cependant, il se devait de ne pas brusquer le kazekage. Alors, il reprit l'exploration du torse du roux mais, avec la bouche cette fois. En même temps, il faisait courir ses mains dans le dos du kazekage. Et de ces deux contacts, il cherchait les points les plus sensibles de Gaara. Il interrompit son occupation avec les tétons de Gaara pour jeter un regard vers l'entre-jambe de ce dernier. Il commençait à réagir.

Gaara, lui, la respiration un peu plus forte, une rougeur au joue et une gêne entre les jambes, n'avait toujours pas retirer sa main des fesses du blond.

Il se surprit même a les caresser legerement, faisant frissoner le blond qui se retenait de le regarder, de peur de l'effrayer.

Le blond leva finalement la tête et demanda d'une voix sensuelle à Gaara de fermer les yeux. Quand ce fut fait il posa doucement ses lèvres sur celle de Gaara. Il tremblait légèrement : si on oubliait celui avec Sasuke quand il était jeune, c'était son premier baiser. Et s'était nettement mieux qu'avec Sasuke. Il glissa sa langue dans la bouche de Gaara qui semblait apprécier le baiser : il ne le repoussait pas, après tout. Il essaya de faire passé tous ses sentiments à travers ce baiser. Ils finirent par s'arrêter, à bout de souffle. Avant de recommencer aussitôt.

Naruto sourit légèrement contre les lèvres de Gaara en sentant le léger et presque imperceptible balancement de hanche de Gaara : il se frottait légèrement contre le corps du blond. Celui-ci fit glisser une main sur le corps du roux jusqu'à arriver au boxer. La main posée dessus, il put voir que Gaara réagissait très trèèès bien à ses stimulations. Et qu'il était très bien monté, aussi. Il caressa légèrement à travers le tissu puis, il se baissa et lécha, toujours à travers le tissu. Dès le premier coup de langue il sentit la main du kazekage le pousser encore plus contre son boxer, ce qui l'amusa beaucoup. Il finit par enlever le tissu et fit quelque mouvement de vas-et-viens avec sa main, encourager par les gémissements de Gaara. En même temps, il était retourné titillé les tétons du roux.

Finalement, il descendit voir le sexe du roux de plus près. Il lécha la verge sur toute sa longueur avant de la prendre en bouche. Plutôt difficilement d'ailleurs : le kazekage était TRES bien monter. Il fit des mouvements de vas-et-viens accompagner de sa main. Il laissa sa langue chercher les points les plus sensibles qui, une fois trouvé, se retrouvait titiller au maximum.

Gaara fini par venir dans un gémissement plus rauque et fort que les précédents. Naruto se releva en avalant le liquide et l'embrassa.

- A mon tour ! Fit-il avec un sourire

- ... Hn... Fit Gaara, rougissant toujours.

Le blond enleva son boxer, laissant apparaitre son sexe déjà tendu au possible. Il pris la main de Gaara et la posa sur son propre torse.

- Caresse moi... demanda-t-il d'une voix incroyablement envoutante.

Le roux fit lentement glisser sa main sur le torse et le ventre du blond. Et, impatient, descendit caresser le sexe du blond. D'abord, de manière maladroite, puis plus assuré en se laissant guider par les gémissements du blond. N'y tenant plus celui-ci lécha trois doigts avec application. Puis, il prévient Gaara : ce serait désagréable voir douloureux au début. Mais s'était une étape obligatoire pour atteindre un plaisir plus grand que précédemment.

Il demanda à Gaara de se mettre a quatre pattes sur le lit, ce qu'il fit. Naruto inséra un doigt. Une légère gène, mais pas de douleur. Il fit des vas et viens avec... Et rajouta un second doigt. Là, une petite douleur se fit sentir alors Naruto accompagna ses doigts d'un mouvement de vas-et-viens sur le sexe du roux. Quelques minutes plus tard, il rajouta le troisième doigt et frôla le point sensible de roux - il mémorisa d'ailleurs son emplacement.

Lorsqu'il le jugea prêt, il retira ses doigts et se plaça derri-re le rouquin, le sexe coller a ses fesses.

- ça va faire mal, normalement. Mais après ce sera génial...

- D'accord...

Il entra en une fois, sans pour autant être brutal. Lorsqu'il pensait à Gaara, il avait réfléchi à comment lui évité de souffrir trop. Gaara avait crié. Et Naruto c'était empressé de faire des mouvements avec le sexe du roux, ce qui le calma. Il arrêta, voulant faire durer le plaisir.

L'hokage commença de léger vas-et-viens lent, destiner à habituer Gaara à son sexe - Et il est plutôt bien foutu lui aussi ! - Il donna soudainement un coup violant, heurtant le point sensible de pleins fouets. Et il continua avec des coups toujours aussi violant.

Gaara ne comprenait pas. Toutes ses sensations... Il sentait quelque chose monter en lui. La même chose que tout à l'heure, lorsque Naruto avait pris en bouche son sexe. Il se sentait bien. De plus en plus bien. Et lorsque Naruto attrapa son sexe, le plaisir n'en fut que plus grand.

Deux puissants coups de rein plus tard, ils jouirent en même temps. Naruto se laissa tomber sur le corps de Gaara qui ne réagit pas..

- Alors ?

- C'était... Super...

- Uhuh ! Je te l'avais dit ! Tu reste combien de temps ?

- Deux mois... ?

- ça marche ! ahah.

Trois mois plus tard...

- SAKURAAAAAA-CHAAAAAAN !

- Je fais _**encore**_ venir le kazekage ?

- Ahah, oui !

- Pour quels raisons, cette fois ? fit-elle avec un sourire amusé.

- ... L'Hokage est en manque !

- ... Sérieusement ? Naruto, ce n'est pas discret...

- Qui se soucis de la discrétion ? Uhuh !

- D'accord, d'accord fit-elle dans un sourire.

THE END !

Voilà... C'est mon premier lemon... Et bien sûr, mon premier lemon yaoi, aussi... Je ne sais pas trop s'il est bien... Donc, j'espère avoir votre avis... Même mauvais. C'est ce qui fait progresser, après tout... Et désoler pour les fautes d'orthographe et de grammaires !


End file.
